


Operation: escape

by lostmy__Taehyung



Category: BLACKPINK, bts
Genre: (no main characters), AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Future, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, broken socitey, death of side characters, mentioned eating-disorders, mentioned red velvet and exid, mentioned self-harm, past toxic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmy__Taehyung/pseuds/lostmy__Taehyung
Summary: Jennie Kim:Height- 163 cmWeight- 50 kgDescription- only child, born on the suburbs of sector four. Long dark hair and dark eyes. Can appear innocent and very charismatic.Known accomplices- noneWanted for- murder of several government officials, obtaining illegal drugsFor more information click |here|.- - -Two girls, two different stories. And yet the more they find out about each other, the more their own pasts make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Jennie Kim sat, legs crossed and arms hugging her shivering arms. She had been in hiding for nearly three months now, and she is just now realizing how ill prepared she is. Jennie Kim was born and raised in the suburbs of sector four. She was humble, and often praised for her beauty. Of course no one seemed to care about her IQ. Sector four was, after all, the home of all things pretty. She nearly scoffed thinking about it. Sector four was horrid, the education system was practically thrown out and instead young girls were taught how to look their best at all times, even when it seemed no one was watching (but trust her, someone was always watching). She had gone elsewhere for her schooling and quickly caught up with the kids living in sector one, the brains. She was, and still is, quite proud of her skills. She was as smart as she was beautiful, very. Smart enough that no one connected the dots until Jennie escaped to the outskirts of sector seven and made connections. By the time word of her crimes had slipped Jennie was nowhere to be found, good. 

  She was living in the woods outside of sector seven, an all male powerhouse. No one would expect a small girl like her to get passed the security, yet here she was. A handsome man by the name of Red was helping her with food, which he delivered once a week, clothing (once a month) and other supplies. He also trained her in fighting. She was well prepared, at least she thought so. Jennie couldn’t rely on technology so she made due with the dingy calander she had. If her calculations were correct, around three weeks ago red stopped delivering her supplies. She was low on food, water and her clothing was wearing out. Her current shoes were ripping and she only had one pair after these retired. Pretty soon she was going to need to hunt for herself, where she would get clean water, she didn’t know. Her survival rate was steadily decreasing by the hour, these she knew, how long she had left however was a complete mystery. 

  Jennie looking up and out of the tomb-like-hole she now called home. The sun was setting, she marked another day off on the calendar and sighed. She had approximately thirty water bottles, fifteen packaged sweet buns, ten containers of vegetables or fruits, five rice cakes and three dark chocolate bars left. Time was running out; eventually she was going to have to leave the (presumed) safety of her makeshift home and find a new hiding place. Perhaps she would wake up at gunpoint tomorrow, maybe Red gave her location to the police. She wanted to believe she could trust Red, but with the hefty sum hanging over her head she wouldn’t be surprised if her coordinates had been compromised. 

  Jennie awoke the next day(?) to a start. And no, she was not looking down the barrel of a gun, but rather a pair of eyes. They were, admittedly, beautiful. Soft and doe-like, warm like the sun, and a nice honey brown. But they were eyes of a person nonetheless so Jennie jumped back and grasped the pocket knife (the last gift before Red’s disappearance) and pointed back at those eyes. 

“Woah! Calm down” the soft voice spoke, almost sounding amused. 

“How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?” Jennie shot back, rage present in her usually indifferent and calm voice. 

“What are you evening doing here” Jennie questioned moving back from said person, 

“says the girl living in a hole” the person scoffed, “why are you in a hole, if I may ask” Jennie wanted to cry-and laugh but that wasn’t important-had this person not been from one of Utopia’s many districts? She finally took a moment to observe this person, and was pleasantly surprised. Female, probably older than Jennie but not by much, jet black hair and a bright smile. Wearing a bright red sweatshirt and black denim shorts (of the required length, of course). 

“What’s your name?” Jennie asked looking deep into those innocent eyes, 

“Jisoo, Kim Jisoo” she looked expectantly at Jennie who sighed. She obviously couldn’t give her real name. 

“I’m Kang Seulgi, nice to meet you” she remembered a girl named Seulgi from primary school. She was sweet and witty, definitely had more ahead of her than being married off and braiding her hair. She’s sure Seulgi would understand, probably not, but she already used the name and there was no going back now. 

The girl, Jisoo, smiled at her before climbing out of the small hole. 

“Well Seulgi, pack a bag, you’re coming with me!” Jisoo smiled so brightly that Jennie almost forgot to question what had been said. 

“Pardon?” 

“Well, no offense, but your clearly not from this area and neither am I. So let’s go, I know a good place for people like us.” Jennie accepted her fate and did as told. 

“People like us?” 

“Yeah, runaways, that is why you’re here. Right Seulgi?” Jennie just shrugged. 

“Of course!” 


	2. Chapter 2

  It felt like Jennie and Jisoo had been walking for hours, they probably had. Jennie desperately wanted to ask Jisoo questions, but she knew she shouldn’t. What if Jisoo wasn’t actually a runaway and was sent by the government to lure Jennie to them? She supposed it was to late now. She had spent whatever amount of time they had been walking staring at her old and ruined shoes. The leaves sat like a carpet on the forest floor and crunched easily beneath her feet. The air smelled clean and fresh, very different for the smell of sector four, there were no sweet perfumes. Only the natural scent of the wood surrounding them. Jisoo’s hair bounced with every step she took, making Jennie doubt it hadn’t been washed recently. Unlike Jennie’s own Knotted and greasy mess. Jisoo’s clothing looked nice, it didn’t smell bad and there were no stains/tears. Had she brought extra pairs? 

“Alright, only another hour now” Jisoo smiled looking back at Jennie, 

“how you holding up Seulgi?” Jennie only shrugged. Jisoo smiled anyways and continued walking. 

  A while later, possibly an hour as Jisoo predicted, had passed and Jennie was delighted to see they were in a clearing, not a sector, Jisoo hadn’t been there to catch her. The trees were now behind them and the only thing for miles was tall grass and beautiful flowers. Jennie inhaled the new, sweeter scent the meadow had. She felt at peace. Her eyes closed and for the first time in months, literally, her shoulders dropped and the tension left her aching body. Until the smell of fire filled her lungs and she felt the atmosphere change, it wasn’t just her and Jisoo anymore, that much she knew. 

“Ah, Unnie your back! I missed you so much” a new, higher-pitched voice spoke” 

“oh, you brought someone else. Hmm, she’s pretty” Jennie could’ve laughed, she did actually. The obviously younger girl was jealous. It was so evident in the way she stood and glared. 

“Yes, this is Kang Seulgi, where are the others?” Jisoo asked gesturing to the empty land around them. 

“Out. Finding more food, Lisa said they should be back later.” Jisoo only smiled. 

  The area around them was not like the rest of the meadow. The tall grass had been cleared out and there was a large fire pit in the middle of the clearing. Surrounding that was old and ratty blankets, at least nine. Large strands of grass were woven into makeshift pillows- and shitty ones at that. By the edge of the clearing layed five bags. All were large and zipped shut. Jisoo bounded over and grabbed Jennie’s bag, placing it by the rest. 

“Chae, how about giving Seulgi a tour” Jisoo smiled, clearly not seeing Chaeyoungs bitter glare. 

“Sure Unnie, anything for you.” 

  Chaeyoung pointed to the fire, then the area of bags, then the blankets, two holes in the ground a few centimeters away from the clearing, and finally the open forest around them.

”there’s the kitchen if you will, storage, our beds, bathroom, and finally our hunting grounds. Enjoy” and if Jisoo heard the way she spat out the last word she didn’t comment of it, so Jennie didn’t either. 

“Thank you for having me. I hope I’m not to big of a bother” she looked down and kicked a small pebble from the group. 

“Nonsense, it’s good to see a few new faces here and there” Jisoo smiled. 

  After a few hours the sun was beginning to set and the “others” still weren’t back. Jisoo said they would go to bed without them. 

“Wait, where is Seulgi going to sleep” Chaeyoung pointed out, Jisoo pondered. 

“She can share a bed with Lisa, for now, I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

  So Jennie shuffled over to a baby blue blanket and curled into a ball at the side of it, she hoped this Lisa wouldn’t mind. 

“Goodnight” Jisoo whispered before Jennie fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine the introduced characters to look:
> 
> Kim Jennie: https://goo.gl/images/EU72x3
> 
> Kim Jisoo:   
> https://goo.gl/images/oKvt1i
> 
> Park Chaeyoung:   
> https://goo.gl/images/DmHqWA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️  
> mentions of blood and violence (in italics)

It was late, that much was obvious. The sky was dark and almost eeri; not a single star to be seen. Jennie couldn’t sleep, could you blame her? The two other girls went to bed a while ago, at least a good two hours and these “others” still weren’t back. Her mind seemed to conjure up any and every dark thought she could recall. Jennie felt tiredness overtake her and in her last waking moment, she heard faint voices. 

 

 ”Seulgi wake up!”

 

   _No, no. She hadn’t meant for this to happen._

 

”god damnit! Seulgi” 

 

   _Thick, red liquid covered her hands. Her once beautiful white blouse was not stained, it was obvious what had happened. Nothing was supposed to end like this— her own fiancé, had tricked her. And now she sat in front of a body, with blood on her hands. She heard a distant voice_

_“RUN! GODAMNIT RUN!”_

_that voice was deep, definitely not a female. But what was a male doing here? Very limited men had access to this sector; at least, until the bidding. And she doubted any government worker would be telling her to run, so who?_

Cold water. When Jennie-Seulgi opened her eyes she was staining back at nine pairs of eyes, all ddifferent shades of brown, six of which appeared to be male. 

“Ahh” 

the people behind the eyes jumped at her voice and quickly moved back, 

“you’re finally up! We thought you died or something” Jisoo cackled, somehow smiling? 

Jennie gave a weak smile before pulling the wet fabric off her skin and standing. 

“Oh yeah sorry about your” the new voice roamed over Jennie’s body, “err clothing”

the person to whom the voice belonged was certainly beautiful, shoulder length hair and choppy bangs. All long limbs and big eyes— she resembled a doll. 

Jisoo seemed to notice Jennie’s confusion because she smirked and pointed to the new people while saying their names, 

“Okay, this is Lisa, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, and I’m assuming you already know me and Chaeyoung” 

Jennie only nodded, Jisoo turned towards the crowd and smiled

”this is Kang Seulgi, I found her in the woods” 

someone, a short boy with messy black hair and a scowl, spoke up

”you need to stop recruiting every damn person you find” 

Chaeyoung— eager to defend her lover (?) spoke up

”yah! And I don’t believe you want little Taehyungie over here back with sector two so I suppose you shut up!” 

The boy, Yoongi, blushed before a taller man; Taehyung slung his arm across the smaller’s shoulders and smiled, 

“yeah, listen to Chae-Chae, hyung” 

All these people were obviously close, Jennie couldn’t help but feel as if she was intruding, not like it mattered anymore. The group turned to her before a man with broad shoulders- Seokjin, she recalled- spoke 

“how about we get to know you, Seulgi” and if Jennie knew this man, maybe she’d understand if he was taunting her or not, as of now she couldn’t tell.. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jennie couldn’t help but feel weary. Most of these people seemed nice, with the exception of Yoongi (he seemed okay; just a little rough around the edges), and yet Jennie still found herself looking of her shoulder and such. 

One person in particular gave her the chills- Seokjin. Don’t get Jennie wrong, the man seemed lovely, but something about him was scarily familiar. Seeing as Jennie couldn’t piece together what that was, she decided (against her initial judgement) to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

She’d noticed a dynamic by now: the hunting was handled (mainly) by Taehyung, Namjoon and Lisa, Seokjin cooked the food, Chaeyoung and Hoseok cleaned up and took watch of the area while Jisoo (more recently joined by Jennie) went around searching for supplies. Another thing she picked up on was that Namjoon was very intelligent— almost certainly from sector one, and also protective. He seemed well-mannered and kind, although one time Jennie had dropped some of Seokjin’s berries on the floor by accident and Namjoon had given her quite the glare. 

As Jennie grew to know each person, their jobs made more sense. The hunters (minus Lisa) came from the sector Jennie was hiding by, they were built well and stealthy. Seokjin came from a more “delicate” district and was exceptional with cooking- though he certainly seemed as though he could defend himself. Hoseok and Chaeyoung with cunning and patient, they could sit and listen for hours at a time and were good at knowing their opponent’s next move; meaning their home (read: plot of land) was always being rearranged and their defense mechanisms (though weak) were always improving/changing. Jisoo was smart, and while she certainly thrives off human contact, it would seem she was used to going without it. Meaning her wondering around and lugging back wood and other necessities was easy for her. 

Jennie couldn’t help but wonder about one individual, Lisa. It was obvious Lisa didn’t grow up in a sector, maybe her parents had escaped? Maybe she had actually lived away from here? Jennie didn’t know, what she did know, was that Lisa was strange. Almost three days had passed since Jennie joined this group and she had only had one proper conversation with Lisa (over bedding arrangements). 

 

Nightime was nearing, that much was evident. Jennie was anxious, how would she not be? Everytime she closed her eyes Jennie saw those stunning chocolate orbs. She saw long black hair, pale skin and innocent smile. She saw long limbs, felt smooth skin, and tasted betrayal. Jennie watched as the beautiful girl in front of her turned away from Jennie, towards a house. She watched- helplessly- and the girl ventured through the creaking double doors without a second glance, and she heard her heart shatter in her hands. Then the dream, no nightmare, flashed. And she was no longer longing for the older woman, instead, she was crying. Head in her hands and voice loud as she ached and sobbed. Jennie dreamt of her first night outside of her sector, the cold air, quiet night, and the gash across her cheek. 

Regardless, Jennie was tired, and keeping her eyes open was much harder of a task. She had her own “bed” now. The ground under her felt rough, her back would ache in the morning. Her skin felt damp, she was sweating. Her eyes filled with tears and with one final protest, she fell asleep. 

 

Jennie woke to the sun shining on her face, her skin felt damp and he hair was being caressed. Once the last thought registered in her mind Jennie snapped up. She noticed she was slotted in between long legs. Looking behind her she saw Lisa, smiling down, 

“sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You were crying in your sleep last night, I didn’t know how else to help” before Jennie could question why holding her would help, Lisa continued 

“my mutter used to hold me while I slept, I thought maybe it would help you” Jennie only nodded, Lisa was thoughtful 

“thank you, I do appreciate it” Lisa only tapped her thigh before standing up from behind the older, 

“I’m going to wake the others, I’m hungry as hell” Jennie laughed quietly before standing up and brushing herself off too. Jennie was happy her and Lisa were growing closer, she was happy someone cared. 

Jennie was so blissed out, she didn’t notice the eyes peering at her from a distance. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie Kim really needs to connect the damn dots

It had been nearly a week (if her perception of time was still accurate, which it wasn’t) from the whole ‘Lisa incident’ as Jennie deemed it. Her and Lisa had started to share warm smiles and small giggles but other than the occasional cuddle (for.. warmth, obviously) they never really talked. 

This changed at dinner one night, when Lisa spoke of her father, said he’d come here as a government official meaning Lisa and her mutter got to join and live with the royals in sector seventeen when she was around seventeen. That was two years ago, and around a year ago Lisa’s father had disappeared. Last anyone saw him he was supposedly going to check on somethings in the beauty sector, Jennie’s sector. Of course Jennie didn’t mention this and continued to stay silent. 

“What was your fathers name?” Jisoo asked looking at Lisa with her beautiful doe eyes. 

“Marco, and he was my step-father” Lisa smiled, and Jennie swears she almost spit out her water. 

“Are you okay Seulgi?!” Taehyung laughed, drawing everyone else’s attention, she only nodded. 

The rest of the evening ran smoothly and Jennie was able to relax, enjoying time with the people who took her in, saved her from her own personal hell. She was so lucky to have met them, all of them-even Seokjin  ~~who was still giving her weird looks~~. 

 

It was getting closer to morning, Jennie knew this much. The sun was rising and the trees blew gently in the wind, whispering in her ear and tickling her skin. Jennie smiled softly and thought of a life outside of this one, somewhere outside of this awful place; where she could sit and listen to the wind for hours at a time without worry. She let her eyes closed and imagine what life would be like, when an arm clasped onto her shoulder, looking behind her she saw Seokjin, his beauty evident even in the dim light. 

“We need to talk, now, while the others are asleep” 

Jennie nodded causality and stood up, 

“okay, let’s go” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure Lisa’s step-father is a wonderful person, please don’t take anything written about him to heart! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this filler~


	6. Chapter 6

Once Pranpriya awoke she looked around, everyone seemed distraught. Everyone was wide-eyed and Seokjin looked like he’d been crying. What had happened? Where was Seulgi? 

“Guys, what’s happened?” She warily asked. 

Silence. 

Everyone stared at her and yet no one answered. She coughed awkwardly before looking back down at her pale knees. Pranpriya slowly got up and brushed her legs off. On shaky limbs she headed over to where the last bits of breakfast remained and started eating

”these were for me, right?” 

Taehyung nodded but that is the Inkubator answer she received. 

Pranpriya ate in silence. 

— 

this wasn’t good, this was not fucking good. He’d worked so hard to keep her alive, and yet there she went, she was gone almost as fast as she arrived. And why? Weren’t things going good; as good as they could be in a situation like this? Why? He walked quietly and stared over the branches and rocks, maybe he’d see her? He already knew he wouldn’t but at this point it was all he could do. It was still light out, there was no way he could help her. 

“Damn you, Kang Seulgi” he muttered, kicking a stone. None of this would’ve happened if she’s had stuck to their plan and didn’t fall in love with that girl. What was her name? Oh, Bae Joo-Hyun. 

— 

“okay I’m really sick of this! We’re a team! Someone better tell me what’s going on!” 

Pranpriya looked around at the eyes looking back at her, she glared. 

“Jennie Kim’s run away” Yoongi spoke. 

”what?” Pranpiya paused, “why?!” 

Everyone shared glances before turning back towards the girl. Finally, Seokjin spoke up, 

“I confronted her” 

—

It was cold, and dark. Where was she? All she’d remembered was that damn conversation, then, once Seokjin had fallen asleep. She ran, without taking anything with her. 

... probably not her smartest idea. 

But as she laid in total darkness, body bound by rope and mouth gagged, she remembered what he’d said. 

 

“Let’s get straight to the point, you aren’t Kang Seulgi” 

“what the fuck are you talking about? Of course I am!” 

“No, you aren’t” 

“yeah? Then who the hell am I” 

“Jennie Kim” 

“...” 

“we all know it, even Pranpriya. And she’d isnt from a sector” 

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine the introduced characters to look: 
> 
> Kim Jennie: https://goo.gl/images/EU72x3
> 
> Kim Jisoo:   
> https://goo.gl/images/oKvt1i


End file.
